


梅尔菲森特之咒（上）

by SteviaRebaudia



Category: Fate/Grand Order, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia
Summary: 事件簿新一话睡美人引发的血（脑）案（洞）睡姦梗。





	梅尔菲森特之咒（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 事件簿新一话睡美人引发的血（脑）案（洞）  
睡姦梗。

-  
人类之躯逊色于英灵之处实在不胜枚举，受伤之后必须卧床静也算其中之一。埃尔梅罗二世在特异点中被不知名的咒术袭击，除却肉体上的创伤之外，最头疼的是意识也随着生命体征的虚弱而陷入沉眠，不知何时会醒。  
“御主说老师身上的外伤并不严重，虽然还没有醒来，但也只是在沉睡而已。”灼发的少年君主如是说着，对埃尔梅罗二世床边忧心忡忡的少女报以安抚笑容：“照顾老师的事就由我来吧，虽然肯定不如内弟子小姐你那么体贴，但换药或擦拭身体，总还是我做更方便一点，”  
迦勒底虽然调得出医护人员照顾伤患，但少年征服王想照料老师以表拳拳心意倒也无可厚非。送走几波前来探视的人，埃尔梅罗二世的房间里总算归于寂静。亚历山大盘膝坐在地板上翻看老师随手搁在床头上的书，被一支雪茄隔住的那页上是关于诅咒与施术媒介的内容，晦涩的文字令君王兴味索然，便把书放回原处，双手撑着下巴去盯老师的睡脸。  
细长的眉尖微微皱着，像把无法开解的心事带进梦里。他的老师乍看乖僻而寡言，却比想象中容易相处，战场上那份指顾从容也很令人喜欢。但亚历山大与埃尔梅罗二世朝夕相处至今，秘密仍然如同萦绕在这人周身的雪茄烟雾般将他的老师严密包裹着，拒绝他们之间产生任何一点超过君臣或者是师生关系的亲昵。  
是换药的时间。亚历山大小心掀开被子，伸手去解老师睡衣上的纽扣。他没做过这样的活计，以往都是侍女用柔夷双手替他更衣，怎么能轮得到马其顿高贵的储君服侍旁人。但老师应当不算是旁人，亚历山大这么想着，手掌穿过埃尔梅罗二世颈后的黑发将他头颅略微抬起，还算温柔地脱去老师的上衣。  
老师很瘦，这是端看他衣衫完整地坐在桌前授课时便能判断出的事，但判断总是不如亲眼所见来得清晰。这具身体实在太过苍白，不光是因为缺少锻炼，还有诸如通宵工作或是频繁操心等种种自我苛待留下的苦果。尖削下颌的阴影里突兀拱起的喉结显得异常脆弱，一双陡峭的锁骨之间形成深刻的凹陷。身上倒还算是看得过去，但指腹摩挲着胸腔一侧时仍能数出纤细的肋骨，腰身也实在过于清瘦，双手虎口展开向外平摊手掌便能轻易将这截腰握在手里。  
亚历山大猛回过神，发觉自己双手正捏着老师光裸的腰，拇指蹭进睡裤的边沿里。陡然清醒之前他在想什么——哦对，老师究竟有多瘦呢，睡裤合身地包围着他的腰胯，支撑着裤腰的嶙峋髋骨与平坦下陷的小腹之间却还是制造出一小块空隙，好像很适合被偷袭。  
这样的身体仿佛有些缺乏情致，起码在擅长驰骋搏杀的马其顿战士看来实在太孱弱了。亚历山大恍然大悟，老师平日里严实到密不透风的装束正是用于保护这份孱弱的武装，毕竟无论是蝤蛴般白皙的颈项还是细瘦易折的手腕，都太容易成为被袭击的目标。  
这年纪的少年最容易擅自把无凭无据的猜测当做真相，亚历山大就这么为了无意间撞破老师的秘密而自顾自兴奋得心脏狂跳。这就是他的老师，病态苍白的皮肉与春冰一样支棱脆弱的骨，与往日优雅从容的表象不同，狼狈至极，也美丽至极。  
那么触感呢？  
老师从不与他过多肢体接触，偶尔将带着手套的五指抚进少年蓬松的红发中揉搓已经算是了不得的亲密举动。少年征服王天性聪慧机敏，不必让埃尔梅罗二世胃痛他的课业，也就失去让老师对他暴跳训斥的机会。听说从前老师在教室里偶尔会因为怒不可遏而对特别调皮的学生动粗——就算知道可以用魔术强化肢体，亚历山大也很难想像出老师能够使用那样的力气。  
凸起的肩峰用脸颊贴上去，并没有想象中硌人。亚历山大把沉睡着的老师抱进怀里，皮肤相贴的部分触感温润，散发着蓬勃的生命气息。毕竟只是睡着了——少年阖上双眼，侧耳贴上埃尔梅罗二世单薄的胸口，感觉平和的心跳声在对方胸腔里震动，听久了竟惹人眼皮发沉。  
于是亚历山大加快进度，双手扳着肩膀把埃尔梅罗二世翻过身来。手指裹上被忽略良久的药膏，顺着一节节规律涌起的脊椎涂上老师背部开始结痂愈合的伤口。今天不会再有访客，亚历山大无声爬上床，跟老师分享同一个被窝。

-

新的功课是关于气味。  
恍惚像是冰雪堆砌成的锋利肩胛，把鼻尖凑近那双蝶翼般展开的骨骼阴影中时，却能嗅到搀着雪茄苦味的、淡淡的温暖甜香。亚历山大无意间听格蕾小姐提起过，老师的教室墙壁上涂着气味相似的蜜蜡涂料，却没料到常年浸淫其中的埃尔梅罗二世身上也被香气附着。  
这实在算是惊喜，如果不凑近到形成冒犯的距离细致深嗅，谁也不会想到老师这种教书匠身上的气味竟然不是关于书卷或墨水一类的固有印象，甜美得超出想象。  
亚历山大把埃尔梅罗二世翻过身来，拧干毛巾替老师擦拭身体。  
一开始起意照顾老师时，亚历山大并没料到事情会脱轨到这个地步。只是想趁机跟老师多待一会儿——以埃尔梅罗二世眼下的身体状况，无论愿与不愿，都无法再对亚历山大构成任何防备了。  
亚历山大咂咂嘴，手指尖摩挲着老师颈边被自己咬出的新鲜吻痕，觉得事情发展成这样也不赖。大概是因为他还未在老师面前展露过顽劣，所以老师才肯只对他以礼相待。跟老师的其他门生相比，这待遇实在是太过疏离。  
那么这就是迟来的叛逆。  
做学生的给自己找了借口，唇齿贴住老师颈窝的皮肤啃噬。那些印记不算太深，是无伤大雅的恶作剧，在埃尔梅罗二世醒来之前恐怕就会消失殆尽。  
但次日真看着老师身上的吻痕消退时亚历山大又并不甘心，于是变本加厉地加深了它们。埃尔梅罗二世背后的伤口只剩下一块逐渐剥落的痂，被上好药膏和体内古代军师的魔力支撑着的身体痊愈得比普通人要快好几倍。但他身前却被学生撕咬得狼藉，错落的齿印和吮痕开始往腹上蔓延，被发狠吸吮过的乳尖红肿地泛着水光，人还没恢复意识，被唾液滋润过又晾在空气中的柔嫩粉晕却反射性地泛起鸡皮疙瘩。  
老师身体倒很诚实。亚历山大这么想着，一根手指使坏地摁住老师的乳尖粗暴搓揉，坚硬指甲把颤巍熟红的嫩肉碾进乳晕里苛责。昏睡着的埃尔梅罗二世陡然加重了呼吸，平摊在床上的手指尖微微颤抖了一下，没有逃过少年君主敏锐的眼睛。  
按理说埃尔梅罗二世不应该这么轻易因为触碰醒来，否则刚从特异点被带回时就已经被众人想方设法地弄醒了。亚历山大垂眸略一沉吟，欺身将脸孔凑到老师面前。  
“该不会是与我的唾液有关……原来如此，需要魔力交换吗？”好学生聪慧如斯，当即举一反三地捏过老师的下巴：“那么，老师会被我吻醒吗？”  
红润饱满的嘴唇凑上另一双薄削而苍白的唇，睡梦中的人毫无抵抗，齿关温顺地为君王张开露出湿润柔软的口腔腹地。温暖潮湿的舌尖原本好端端蜷在颚底，被贪得无厌的学生勾住狎尝吮出露骨水响。带有魔力的唾液淌进舌底浸润喉咙，昏睡者原本恬静的呼吸被湿漉的舌吻染上热度，埃尔梅罗二世因深吻带来的窒息不适皱眉，喉间溢出一声轻软而沙哑的哀鸣。亚历山大猛然抬头，却看见他的老师双眸紧闭，并没有醒。  
“随处读来的传说故事果然靠不住……。”亚历山大轻声咕哝，他没对这次尝试抱有多大幻想，也就谈不上什么失望。  
但埃尔梅罗二世就这么一直睡着终究不是办法。要是昏睡的时间太长，就必须要找御主去重新审视一下老师的身体状况了。  
“其实我还是希望老师醒着。”少年不再乱来，像昨日那样拥住老师的身体，外头以脸颊贴住埃尔梅罗二世的左胸口。顿了顿，又伸出一只手探进埃尔梅罗二世虚软的手掌中，指尖虚穿进对方的指缝。  
“如果您醒着，就可以训斥我的逾距，对我大发雷霆。或者，就算不露出那些我没有见过的表情，只是教导我克制欲望，也很好。”亚历山大轻声叹息，语调黯然，那本不该是意气风发的征服王会使用的口吻：“学生只希望您能够平安。”  
这被神明宠爱的少年从来心想事成，说出的每句话都如同神谕。亚历山大话音刚落，手指上传来轻微的束缚感，埃尔梅罗细长的的手指蜷曲起来，与他十指相扣。  
亚历山大倏然撑起身体查看，老师仍然睡着，但却肯给他一点反应。魔力的交换没准是有效的，只是还不够——他握着老师的手牵往自己胯间，那里的裙甲已经被少年抬头的性器撑起轮廓，亚历山大说自己需要克制欲望，并不是扯谎。  
“老师，我们再试一次好不好？”少年满怀信心道，在接吻时就已经有了反应的阴茎戳在埃尔梅罗二世的掌心中。他摆弄着老师的手指拢住自己下面半勃起着就已经分量可观的茎器，俯身去啄对方的嘴角。  
“……既然唾液还不够的话。那么，我们来试试精液吧？”

tbc


End file.
